Shezli Fics
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Exactly what the title says. These are all Adam central fics, and he bottoms so... First Ficlet up! Randy/Adam! SLASH
1. RandyAdam

Title: Cry

Pairing: Randy Orton/Adam Copeland (Redge, Randam)

Rating: Mature/Teen?

Warnings: M/M, Slash, Angst, etc.

Song: "Cry" Rihanna

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the writing.

A/N: This is for one of my best friends Shezli, with many more to come, hope you like it hon. Happy Belated birthday.

~R/A~

Adam's POV

'I've never felt anything like this' Adam Copeland thought to himself as he wiped his tears from his face with the back of his hands. Randy was different than any other guy he'd dated or played around with in the past. It was different than any other relationship because for the first time, Adam wasn't the ball buster; Adam wasn't the one who walked away with a smirk on his face. This time Adam was a victim of having his heart broken.

This time Adam was left to cry over a love he thought was going well. Randy Orton was the only man ever to tear down the walls of protection that Adam had carefully built around his heart. Randy didn't just break down the walls; he stole Adam's heart and left with a smirk on his face.

But no matter how broken Adam was, he'd never let Randy see what he broke, what he took, and he'd never let Randy Orton see him cry.

Remember these? The short ficlets I used to write based on songs? I should have about 9 more here soon. Hope you enjoyed this one. Some angst for you Happy belated b-day.

~ Cal.


	2. TedAdamRandy

Title: Wicked Game

Pairing: Ted DiBiase Jr/Adam Copeland/Randy Orton (Redge; Adamiase)

Rating: Mature

Warnings: M/M, Slash, Angst, Sexual situations and manipulation, etc.

Song: "Wicked Game" Adam Gontier

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the writing.

A/N: This is for one of my best friends Shezli, with many more to come, hope you like it hon. Happy Belated birthday. Number 2/10

~T/A/R~

"_The world was on fire, no one would save me but you. It's Strange what desire will make foolish people do. I'd never dream that I'd meet somebody like you; I'd never dream that I'd lose somebody like you. No I don't wanna fall in love, No I don't wanna fall in love with you… What a wicked thing to play, to make me feel this way. What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you. What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way."_

Ted's POV

'How did I end up as nothing more than your little play thing?' Ted DiBiase Jr asked himself mentally as he sat in the general superstar's locker room because Legacy leader Randy Orton had kicked him out of Legacy's locker room and kicked him out of Legacy. Why? Because he had apparently crossed the line, falling in love with Randy's little bitch, his little trophy wife.

Not only did Ted fall in love with him, he slept with him, and the little bitch said that Ted had seduced him even though the truth was that it was the other way around. When I tried to set Randy straight, Randy took your side over mine. Now here I sit waiting for my match against someone I used to call my best friend, all because you seduced me and made me fall in love with you.

I glanced up as the door opened and you walked in looking sexy and angelic as usual; your blonde locks looking so soft, as if begging me to run my fingers through it and I really wanted to too. You had an innocent smile playing on your lips as you slowly walked towards me. I didn't move from my spot until you got within five feet of me and I stood, leveling a glare at you; my temper rising.

You just smirked as I began to seethe with pure rage. "What the hell!" I yelled as several superstars hurried out of the locker room at hearing the pissed off tone I was wielding. In seconds we were alone as you smirked on, going to lock the door before making your way back towards me.

"What… wha… What the hell do you want from me?" I asked meekly, my voice breaking and sounding foreign even to me as I look into your hunter green eyes, searching for an answer, struggling to bring myself to hate you and failing to do so. I closed my blue orbs as you raised your hand, gently brushing my cheek, your hand soft against my flesh; your lips quirking slightly.

"What… do you… want from me?" I repeated this time in a whispered tone, my voice shaking slightly. You ignored both questions, instead, using your body to press mine up against the locker room wall, leaning forward to press your lips against my ear, kissing it softly, making shudders go up and down my spine.

I clenched my arms at my side, my hands balled into fists, making an effort to keep them at my side; forcing off the desire to wrap them around you and pull you even closer. Forcing off the pure need to have your body closer to mine, the need to claim you as mine, not Randy's but MINE!

Then I suddenly remembered how very little you did to back me up when Randy questioned me, how you fed me to the wolves, or in this case, the Viper. You led me by my cock, by my heart right into the snake pit and fed me to the hungry Viper like some sort of sacrifice. Like some sort of sacrificial lamb led blind folded to the preverbal sacrificial slaughter, which ironically is what tonight's match up would be; just that, a slaughter.

The Viper would eat me alive for sure; I sadly would be no match and this I knew whole heartedly, 110 % and it was all because of you that I knew my career was over tonight. My blue eyes flew open as your hand slipped inside my red trunks, wrapping around my half-mast erection and beginning to stroke it slowly.

I whined against you, hands still clenched at my sides, refusing to give you even more power over me than you already had as you began to stroke me harder, squeezing my cock in your hand as you did so making my head fall back against the wall hard. I panted softly as you continued to stroke me, using your free hand to force my trunks down past my thighs, leaning forward and trailing your lips over my ear, making me shudder in delight. I tried my best to force off the pleasure you were forcing me to feel, but as everything else I had tried, I failed.

"Oh fuck" I moaned dropping my forehead to rest against your shoulder as your hand tightened around my member, stroking faster, stroking me with a sense of urgency. I kept my eyes tightly closed as I felt you lean closer to me whispering huskily in my ear "Tonight… you're going to beat Randy… one… two… three… in the middle of that ring. Do you… have any earthly idea what a pin fall victory over the WWE Champion could do for your career tonight? It would elevate you to the main event; show that you, Ted DiBiase Jr. are a force to be reckoned with… that you're more than just Randy Orton's Legacy goon, his back up boy. That you aren't his bitch… like Cody..."

My blue eyes shot open and I cut you off with an angry snarl "Like you!" I hissed blue eyes filled with rage as you only smirked before leaning back towards my ear and licking the shell sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. "Fair enough" You murmured before licking it again.

"Oh shit" I groaned as you continued stroking my hard shaft, knowing if you kept that up, I'd cum for sure. "You don't have to be Randy's bitch… you could be the WWE Champion… You could have… me…" You taunted as I felt my sack tighten up, knowing that I was close.

"Fuckin' A" I hissed my head dropping back to expose my sensitive neck to you. Though my eyes were closed tightly, I could just see the smirk of satisfaction on your face, could see your gorgeous green eyes sparkling with mischief as you lean towards my neck, placing a sweet kiss on it before moving my other ear, licking the shell with your sinful tongue, never failing to send shivers of desire up and down my spine. Never failing to make me want you even more than I already did, never failing to make me feel like absolute shit in the same instance for what I did to my friend, my leader, my mentor.

"You are the future of this business; you are the future WWE Champion Teddy bear… and I KNOW that deep down inside it kills you to see me with someone like Randy Orton… I know that it kills you inside that Randy fucks my ass and you don't. Beat Randy tonight Teddy… You and I… is all we need" You taunted hotly in my ear, making me shudder, forcing back the desire to reverse our positions, slam your pretty face against this wall and fuck you raw like I've done so many times before. A shiver went down my spine again, as I thought about how your tight heat would feel wrapped around cock like vice and I couldn't resist the urge to lick my lips at the mere thought.

I imagined the moans of pleasure spilling from your soft lips as I pounded against your prostate without mercy, making you my bitch, and not Randy's. I felt my sack tighten up once again and knew I couldn't hold off much longer with your soft hand wrapped around my shaft, stroking me even harder than before. I began thrusting into your palm, squeezing my eyes tightly shut as I neared my orgasm. I felt your lips cover mine in a rough biting kiss, stealing my breath like some demon as my body convulsed in climax.

I moaned into your mouth as I came hard, shooting my cum all over your hand, my resolve broke, breaking my own rules as my arms slipped around you, holding you tightly against me. I felt your sinful tongue force its way into my mouth as we kissed, full of passion and at this point, I'd kick Randy's ass, Cody's ass and whoever else's ass you wanted me to, just because you asked. I moaned as we broke apart for air, feeling your teeth sink into my neck, making me growl in pleasure as my body tried to recover from the orgasm high I was experiencing.

I slowly tugged my trunks back up as you suddenly took a few steps back, gave me a once over with those eyes I adored so much, before bringing your cum stained hand across my face in a viscous hard slap, taking me right off my vertical basis in surprise; my body not yet recovered from the energy taken during my orgasm.

I sat on the locker room floor, hand held to my face in shock, staring up at you, the one that I fell so hard for, in this case figuratively and literally as that cocky, bratty, cold smirk slid easily into place. I was still trying to catch my breath when your boot connected with my side in a harsh kick, robbing the air from lungs.

You leaned down, grabbing me by my hair and kissing me roughly, before you wiped the rest of my cum off on my chest and face, as you stood up straight, still smirking at me. "Do you honestly… honestly think I'd leave someone like Randy Orton… The WWE Champion, for a nobody like you? Huh? If you did then you are sorely mistaken! Randy is going to tear you apart tonight… When Randy is done with you, you can go back to whatever cesspool you came from kid." You hissed coldly as I felt my heart breaking, shattering into a million tiny non-repairable pieces. You started walking to the door and I can't find the strength to move let alone talk.

You stopped once you reached the door and turned around as I wiped the cum off my face, feeling numb. "You made a fatal mistake Teddy bear… by the way, make sure you clean all of that cum off before you go out there. And… good luck tonight… you're going to need it" With that said, Adam Copeland gave a cocky smirk and an obscene wink before swiftly unlocking the door and walking out of Ted DiBiase Jr's life, leaving him a broken mess on the cold locker room floor; awaiting his fatal battle with the Viper.

~End

Feedback would be lovely as always. Shezli I hope you liked this honey. It went from being a ficlet to a full fic ;) Again Happy belated birthday! Sorry it took so long! I know you like Bitch!Adam so I tried that out. How'd I do?

~Cal


End file.
